Spongebob and Fairly OddParents: Crossfic of Doom
by drummergirl101
Summary: In this story, we find the characters of both fandoms in interesting situations...warning contains rape...NOT REALLY! JK yes it does ;D


Hey its drummer…. I know I haven't uploaded in awhile. Anyway my friend, Sammi, and I(my name's Jordan) are bored…..so we are gonna make a crossover crackfic…. Lol…so here we go:

We are including ourselves in this story; beware, we are hyped up on cheddar jalapeño Cheetos and numerous cans of pop!

DISCLAIMER: we do not own spongebob or fairly odd parents… or anything related to them

One day in Bikinin Bottom, Plankton decided to stop trying to steal the krabby patty secret formula. In the meantime, he headed to the top of the ocean, and headed straight to Dimsdale. While he was there, he got stomped on by the big, fat mayor dude. Then Chompy decided to lick Plankton off of the bottom of his foot. Later that day, Timmy Turner stepped in Chompy's shit, he stunk, so he went home took a bath and at the surface of the tub layed a deflated squishy green object, with only one eye…he freaked out. After seven hours of running back in fourth in the tub, screaming like the little girl he is, he asked Cosmo and Wanda to bring the unidentified object back to life. They did. But this time, Plankton was 11 feet tall, and over-towered everyone and everything of Dimsdale.

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom….. *camera pans into Sandy's window* " Ooohhhh spongebob! Faster baby, faster!" We see Patrick lying on Sandy's bed with Spongebob pounding himself in Patrick's pussy. *C'mon people, you knew it was gonna happen sooner or later* We then see Sandy in her chair stroking her 10 in. hairy squirrel cockonuts. Figures, she'd like yaoi. And then suddenly, a darkness covers the room, and you see a Plankton's giant eye fill the window, the three screams of surprise are quickly replaced by the sound of Squidward shrieking away on his clarinet, which is currently shoved up Mr. Krabs tight ass. Plankton then stands on his tippy toes, looks at the scene in the above room, starts shrinking back down, and then frantically digs his own grave. He then stabs himself in the chest, and as he's dying, he carves himself a headstone and buries himself in the middle of Sandy's yard. Then, after 10 minutes, the creepy butterfly thing digs up Plankton's carcus and starts eating the whole 2 in. thing…aka this 2 in thing belongs to a guy at our school…

Meanwhile, in Dimsdale Vicky has strapped Timmy to his bed with handcuffs, and starts slamming her ugly ass body over Timmy's cock, which is an amazing 14 inches. Then Timmy's parents, now strapped on the ceiling above by duct tape, fall on top of Vicky making Timmy's fat, long, hard dick go all the way through her into his mother's pussy…she enjoys it…then his dad shoots himself in the head with an ak 47 that magically appears. Then a voice from the sky calls out the following names:

-Timmy  
>-Spongebob<br>-Tootie  
>-Vicky<br>-Patrick  
>-Mr. Krabs<br>-Squidward  
>-Sandy<br>-Chip Skylark  
>-Jordan and Sammi<br>-Chester  
>-AJ<br>-Chompy  
>-Fat mayor dude<br>-Timmy's mom and dad  
>Plankton<br>-Wanda  
>-Trixie Tang<br>-Cosmo  
>-Random pixie idiots<br>-tooth fairy  
>-Jorgan<br>-Spongebob's parents  
>-Cosmo's mom<br>-Wanda's dad  
>-Poof!<p>

All of those people, even the ones who have died in the making of this story, transported into a ginormous, white, round insane asylum room. And the voice said again, now it's time for, truth or DARE?

A bottle appears in the middle of the circle, and starts to spin, landing on Spongebob, who asked Cosmo, "Truth or Dare?"

Cosmo replied with dare and Spongebob dared him to run around until he finds a corner….eventually Cosmo realized what he was dared and proceeds to running around the room searching for a corner…the bottle magically spun again. This time landing on, a random pixie idiot, he then dared Chompy to lick the mayor's fat, ugly ass…sadly, after doing so, Chompy died from radioactive shit. The bottle spun again landing on Plankton, he dared the fat mayor dude to suck Plankton's tiny penis until further notice, the mayor obviously enjoyed this dare. The bottle spun again, landing on, Vicky. Vicky dared the tooth fairy to finger her, but as the tooth fairy did this, she hit something, making Vicky have explosive diarrhea all over the place and she then died of embarrassment. Then the tooth fairy, like Chompy, died from radioactive shit. Then a tornado came through, killing everyone where they stood, except two….jordan and sammi, who moved everyone into highly sexual poses, took a picture of the scene, sold it to Chip Skylark fan girls who gave the millions of dollars. Now they are rich, drinking 80 cans of pop a day, eating cheddar jalapeño Cheetos, and writing crackfics to suit your kinky, day to day pleasures.

~fine~

Lol hoped you liked it message me if if you have more ideas….. or anymore kinky pleasures you need us to satisfy…


End file.
